


Talon in Another World (Part II)

by orphan_account



Series: Sharper Talons [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason Todd becomes a Talon.





	Talon in Another World (Part II)

Thirteen-year-old Jason breathed deeply as the sun beat on his face. He was happy to be out of the training hold. It was his first day in a month that he had even seen the sunlight. A small tear fell down the boy's cheeks as he reveled in his small bit of freedom. 

The two Owls walked up to him, one in gray and another in gold. He wasn't really sure what they were going to do to him, so he watched them nervously.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Well done; you've completed your training and proven yourself worthy of becoming Talon,"

"Save the big elaborate speeches, big bro, he's not anything until he proves himself out in the field,"

With that, the Owl in the gray uniform yanked Jason's arm and plunged a syringe into it. 

"Ow!" Jason howled in pain. 

"S***! F***! That burns!" Jason cursed.

It felt like there was fire mixed with acid coursing through his veins. Jason fell on the floor and writhed trying to get some kind of relief. 

"Your suit's going to be made of military grade Kevlar, but even it won't protect you from getting your brains blown out. That's what this is for," the Owl in gray explained. 

"It's called Electrum. It's a serum made of a special metal that gives the body enhanced healing properties," the Owl in gold explained. 

Jason was still wincing from being injected. He was trying very hard to ignore the pain, but it felt like his whole body was on fire. 

"Crazy healing properties--you could get your chest blown clean open and live," the Owl in gray said. 

He then looked down at Jason who was shivering on the floor. 

"It hurts like h***, but the pain doesn't last. You'll be nearly invincible for the next six hours; it's important in our line of work," the Owl in gray said. 

Jason continued to lie on the floor and writhe in front of the two men. His eyes were full of tears, and he was mumbling incoherently due to the pain. Right now, all he wanted was some relief. 

"W-water..." he groaned. 

The Owl in gray laughed. 

"Not until the serum starts to take effect. You'll learn to love that pain, Jay," the Owl in gray told him. 

Jason whimpered. The burning was starting to ease up, but it still felt like every nerve ending in his body was sending pain signals. The boy started crying again while the two men just watched. 

The Owl in gray had the nerve to set his watch. 

It forty-five minutes for the worst of the pain to subside. Jason carefully stood up, only for the Owl in gray to slap him on the back, prompting another burning sting. 

"Hey!" Jason screamed. He almost tried to hit the Owl in gray. 

The Owl in gray easily threw a punch and knocked him down, though. He then laughed at Jason and kicked him in the ribs. 

Jason let out a soft groan, trying to hide his pain. 

The Owl in gold took a running leap and landed on the back of the boy's neck. Jason heard a crunch and then passed out. 

An hour later, he came to. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up; I was worried we might need to call the coroner," the Owl in gray taunted. 

Jason felt a metal gauntlet tugging at his arm. 

"Come on! We've got some work to do tonight!" the Owl in gray said. 

The boy stared at the man in gray. He had such manic energy and a smile that just made him look sadistic. There were no scars, and Jason could barely see his eyes, but if he could, he imagined they would be gleaming with mischievous intent. 

...

Night fell, and Jason went on his first hunt as Talon. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing. If he did, he probably would have gotten sick. The Owl in gray took him to a place in Gotham called Crime Alley, where they had mobsters who owed them protection money. 

Jason winced as he heard the sound of bones cracking, of necks being snapped. He lacked the upper body strength to break any bones, so he was mostly watching tonight. 

An angry mobster shot the Owl in gray, and the Owl's response was to laugh like a lunatic before snapping the guy's neck. 

Jason watched with horror and fascination. It was almost like the man in gray _wanted_ them to try to kill him. 

"Do it!" he shouted to a man with a gun. 

"Why you little!" the man yelled as he unleashed a barrage of armor piercing bullets. 

The boy hid his face. He thought the man in gray might be a goner for sure. 

Instead, the Owl in gray was the only one standing. Everyone else lay dead on the floor. Jason had never seen so many dead bodies in one place before. It almost made him sick. 

If the blood and gore didn't, it was the man in gray's carefree attitude toward it all. He let out a mad cackle that set an alarm off in Jason's brain. That was the haunting laugh he heard that night in the alley. 


End file.
